First Date
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Hana Kurokawa's first day in Namimori High School and it ended with her going on a date with the monkey brother of her best friends. So, what could possible go wrong? It's not like she knows about Mafia nor Vongola? Well, but this is mafia, especially Vongola we're talking about... Pairing: Ryohei Sasawaga x Hana Kurokawa / 33 x 87


Buon Giorno, minna!^^

So...This is a...One-Shot?(I'm not sure, because at the beginning I wanted to split it into chapters, but couldn't find where...)

I started writing it parallel to the fifth chapter of my fic 'Incomplete Sky'

Though it did took longer than the chaps...Understandable, 'Incomplete Sky' has top priority!^^

Also a reason why reader of 'Incomplete Sky' shouldn't worry about waiting long.

After uploading this I'm going to send the next two chapters to my beta.

They're probably on tommorow^^

And the next probably comes faster two since I now have a week holiday...

Erm...This is the first short story I ever write!^^ *totally excited* Kyuu~!^^

And the first time with this pairing...I mean I know of it. I support it. It's (I think) even canon^^...But I never actually had much to do with it...Strange.

I hope you'll enjoy!^^

* * *

Hana Kurokawa's first day in Namimori High School and it ended with her going on a date with the monkey brother of her best friends.

So, what could possible go wrong? It's not like she knows about Mafia nor Vongola?

Well, but this is mafia, especially Vongola we're talking about...

Pairing: Ryohei Sasawaga x Hana Kurokawa / 33 x 87

* * *

**First Date**

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason.

Yet she could find none to why she was on her way to a date.

A date with that monkey brother of her best friend.

He was a loud idiotic moron.

More muscle than brain.

He always pestered people about joining that boxing club of his.

And did she already mentioned the fact he was loud?

He always need to put his motto in every single sentence he shouted.

The only good thing was his concern for his sister.

Boys like him are the reason, why she liked older men more.

They were more mature.

Less annoying.

Yet, she still couldn't figure out the reason she agreed to this.

She didn't even had saw it coming.

Sure, she noticed, how strange he sometimes acted around her in the end of his last year in middle school.

It was just some time after the group, that always gathered around Sawada, one of the few boys her age she respected even though he was Dame-Tsuna, disappeared and came back, that it started.

Thanks to Kyoko she had found herself more frequently in the presence of the pathetic wimp and his chaotic group of monkeys.

Maybe she would even count them as her friends.

But it didn't took long for her, she was a very observant person after all, to notice that her dear friends brother monkey sometimes became quite and absent in her near as if he was deep in thoughts.

She did not though about him as stupid.

She knew he could be wise at times.

But it still was totally unexpected for him to ask her out in a nearly normal way, except for the one shouted word in his sentence, as she set foot on the Namimori High school ground.

"Kurokawa Hana. Would you please EXTREMELY go out with me?"

She had said: "Yes"

"EXTREME!"

Ryohei Saswaga had seem more than happy about it as he had pumped fist up into the air.

He also seemed to had the need to share this great news with his monkey friends.

He forgot to tell her when and where they would meet.

In the end a giggling Kyoko told her the meeting time and place.

Her best friend had heard her monkey brother talking about wanting to ask her out the whole last evening it seems.

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason.

But she could not comprehend the situation at hand.

Why had she said 'Yes'?

She was still in denial that she wasn't even the slightest little bit happy about it.

Because she wasn't.

And now she was on her way to Namimori's Shopping District.

She knew she would be arriving around ten minutes earlier.

She has calculated the time she needed.

She did not like being late.

So, she was surprised to see the brother monkey already standing there.

Leaned on a pole and nervously running a hand through his white hair.

She wasn't surprised to see him wearing brown shorts, a yellow muscle shirt and the bandages around his hands like the usual.

It was after all a really warm summer day.

The sun was shining brightly from the sky, but a light breeze was keeping the weather pleasant.

She was not disappointed in any means that he didn't had extra bought new clothes for the occasion.

It would be strange.

It also was another good aspect of him to always be himself.

She took her steps in his direction when he noticed her.

He grinned and greeted her with his usual loudness.

But spending more time with Sawada's group got her at least a little bit accustomed to it.

"An EXTREME Good Morning, Hana-san!"

Knowing each other for so long thanks to Kyoko she had allowed him to call her by her name.

"Good Morning Sasagawa-san"

She had the permission to call him by his name, too, but she didn't.

"You look EXTREMELY beautiful today!"

She herself was dressed in a simple knee-long forest-green dress.

The comment made her blush a little bit, but it seems to made him even more happy.

She couldn't help but smile genuinely at least a bit at this.

"So, where are you going to take me today?"

She was already really curious since he asked her out.

She wondered where someone like him would take someone like her.

"ITALY!", he exclaimed loudly.

That was a shock.

She did expected many different things, but never another country.

Maybe it was weekend and they had the time, but still she couldn't really believe it.

Where did the money came from?

How did he even got the idea?

Was this a joke?

"When do we fly?", she found herself asking.

"It's extremely in four Extreme hours! You will extremely need to pack to the Extreme! So Kyoko is right now extremely in your house helping to the Extreme!"

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason.

And this was unreasonable.

Still she could not help but feel at least a tiny bit excited.

"Why Italy?"

"Because Sawada once extremely mentioned it to be really romantic to the Extreme!"

Thoughtful.

This guy was more thoughtful and attentive than he let on.

He was more than he seemed.

Passing a sushi restaurant he ask her if she was hungry and would like to take a bite before getting her luggage.

She didn't even notice when they started their stroll through the city.

Talking.

Even about boxing.

It was more interesting then she had though it be.

And he was so enthusiastic about it.

Just like the kind of guy he is.

It made her smile.

While really feeling a bit hungry she agreed to eat first.

And they entered the 'Takesushi'.

"Ah! Sasawaga-san. What takes you here today? And why don't you introduce me to the lovely lady there"

She blushing lightly feeling flattered.

It seems like he frequented the local often.

"An Extremely Good Day, Yamamoto-san!"

So this is the baseball-monkey's dad and the shop he owned.

The man seemed to be a respectable man.

She introduced herself:

"Hello, Yamamoto-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kurokawa Hana. I'm attending the same class as your son"

"And she is Kyoko's Extremely Best Friend! And the girl I Extremely like!"

The last sentence made her blush furiously.

It was the first time someone said something like this about her so straightforward and open.

Another good point of him.

He was straightforward with his thoughts.

Yamamoto-san just laughed at this like his son would and showed them to their table.

He was a good man.

And the sushi was on the house.

He good-naturally didn't let her argue with it.

He even prepared the special sushi plate.

She noticed he was skilled with the knife as of it was a sword.

This also reminded her of the baseball monkey.

Always carrying a bamboo sword with him.

Just another strange one in Sawada's group, but it always felt normal.

She only snapped out of her thoughts when Yamamoto-san placed a plate filled with different kind of sushi in front of her.

It was delicious.

The three had a short talk before the old man left them alone to attend to other customers.

They had ended up slipping words of going to Italy.

Yamamoto-san warned them to be careful there.

Since it could be dangerous.

After the meal they went to get her luggage and bidding Good Bye to Kyoko.

They arrived early enough to calmly check in.

There was no need to rush anything.

When they seated themselves in the plane it didn't took long for the flight to take off.

It also did took much less time then she though to arrive.

Setting foot into the foreign country she was surprised to find a limousine with chauffeur waiting for them.

The man Italian man greeted them friendly:

"Buon Giorno, Mr Sasawaga! Buon Giorno, Miss..."

"Kurokawa Hana", she introduced herself.

"Miss Kurokawa. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady"

She slightly blushed.

"Antonio. She's an Extremely Beautiful Lady!"

The people at the airport turned around to look at the commotion.

Annoyed and now furiously blushing she used her small bag and hit him upside down over the head.

"Moronic Idiot!"

The chauffeur panicked.

"Mr Sasagawa! Are you alright? O mio dio! What is the Decimo going to say"

The man stumbled back from his worries as the boxer pumped his fist enthusiastically into the air.

"That was an Extreme Powerful Hit Hana-san!"

She just sighed at this and got into the car.

The loud monkey followed.

The car started it's engine and drove toward their destination.

Trough violet-turquoise tinted windows she could see the scenery change.

They drove out of town into a forest, where they stopped.

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason.

But this she believes was ridiculous. Unbelievable.

They stopped in front of a castle.

Her jaw nearly dropped, but she contained her usual face.

"What are we doing her?"

"We Extremely staying here!"

Unbelievable.

How could he afford this?

He was a high schooler.

His parents are having average ordinary normal jobs.

As if he read her thoughts the chauffeur, who just got the luggage explained it to her:

"Do not worry, Miss. It isn't a problem for you to stay here. Mr Sasawaga is after all going to work for our future boss. And Decimo and Nono too, won't have him stay in some hotel, when he has his own room here. He is Family after all"

What did he work as?

He would surely always work hard, but how...This is ridiculous.

And who was the Decimo?

It was already the second time he was mentioned.

She had heard he was going to be the future boss.

And she also knew Decimo means Tenth in italian.

Most people may not know it, but she was learning the language.

The Tenth.

The only Tenth she know would be Sawada since that stupid loyal monkey of him always calls him Jyuudaime.

But could that be true?

She was going to ask later.

Firstly she was going to enjoy this trip.

Date?

Could it still be called a date?

And.

"You have your own room?", she asked curiously, "Just how often are you here?"

"Right! I need to Extremely show you my Extreme room!"

He took her hand and guided her to the second floor of the left wing.

The chauffeur calmly and slowly following with the luggage.

She turned around in the middle of the room to catch the whole panorama.

It was strange.

It wasn't something grande, but it gave her the feeling of coming home.

The lower half of the walls were painted in a bright yellow slowly fading to orange fading to the light sky blue of the upper half.

The ceiling was black white checkered with a big ancient looking bronx sun in the middle.

The floor was light brown hardwood parquet.

A big brown carpet was laying in front of the left window.

The bed standing on it.

White metallic frame, white mattress, blanket and pillows in the colour of sunflowers.

In front of the right window stood a brown wooden desk.

There was a neatly stapled pile of paperwork, some dictionaries line up on the wall, pens and pencils scattered around and a blue glass vase with a single sunflower was decorating the table.

Next to the table stood a bookshelf made out of the same wood as the desk.

It contained books in italian or mangas in japanese.

A strange but fitting sight.

She flopped on the soft bed.

"How often are you here?"

It seemed like he was quite familiar with the building.

"Hm? This should be the EXTREME third time!"

Just third time?

It seemed more like he lived his whole life here.

"Do you know your way around?"

She didn't want to get lost with this monkey.

No matter how many new good aspects she found about him.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

He was still a very loud idiotic moron.

"Master Pao Pao made me and the others remember the layout of the whole building and estate in one EXTREME hour or he would shoot us to the EXTREME!"

Should she believe it?

This loud monkey never really lied except about his injuries.

He was a really bad liar. Too honest to do it right.

But it did not seem like he lied.

What place was this?

"A-ano...Sasagawa-san? I would like to show Kurokawa-san to her room for tonight", a maid spoke shyly standing in the doorway.

"Buon Giorno to the EXTREME, Isabella! I extremely forgot!"

"Decimo knew, so he called us to tell us to prepare a room for our guest"

"EXTREME SAWADA! I need to thank him to the extreme when we get home"

There she knew it.

Dame-Tsuna is going to be the big boss Decimo and Ryohei is going to work under him together with the 'others'.

And she was not in any kind of denial.

She stood up to follow the maid, the monkey in tow.

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason and this was normal.

"Hey, Sasawaga-san. Do you know your way around the town. I would like to see it"

"I know it to the EXTREME!"

With this decided they were driven back to the town.

He showed her around.

It wasn't big.

And it wasn't nearly as peaceful as Namimori, but she liked the lively atmosphere.

The town was beautiful.

The houses a mixture of renaissance and modern architecture.

She felt content just walking around watching the scenery and talking with the boxer.

She also noticed the townsfolk greeted them all welcome.

Sometimes people would also come up to thanks him and the Decimo.

She didn't understand it, but she already decided to ask about the topic concerning the job later.

Passing a florist Ryohei picked her a bouquet of soft deep pink tulips.

It made her blush and smile.

She did never though her cheeks would ever blush so often.

But who would had thought he could be so romantic?

She felt a little bit embarrassed by it, but the happiness weighted it out.

They stopped in a small pizzeria after their tour.

It was already evening.

For dinner they ordered a pizza margarita.

It was delicious.

But in the middle of eating a group of some dozen men in black suits stomped in wielding guns around.

They ordered for everyone to back into a corner.

The seemingly leader of the group spoke up:

"We're from the Carcassa Famiglia. We're seizing this city and you're our hostages"

Ryohei stood up from the ground.

And she would had hissed if he was stupid for doing so, but his and serious expression stopped her from doing so.

The men immediately pointed their guns at him.

"What do you want to the EXTREME!", he shouted his question.

The leader laughed.

"Was that not clear? I using you all as bait for the Vongola Decimo"

For Sawada?

She could see her monkey stiffened.

"When he arrives here we going to use you to render him and his guardians helpless and kill him. It's easy if we get ride of the boss of the strongest mafia famiglia we will be the strongest"

He clenched his fist nearly painful enough to draw blood.

Mafia!

Dame-Tsuna is the boss of the biggest mafia famiglia.

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason and this was absurd.

But she believed it. She accepted it.

"If you be good. We won't harm any of you. So sit down and shut up!"

Begrudgingly the Sasawaga seated himself next to her.

Everyone were huddled against each other and keep the tone low.

When a cry interrupted the silence.

At the door was a little girl bawling her eyes out.

One of the man tried to calm her but it just got worst.

"That's why I hate children", she muttered, "they're so annoying. Mostly that stupid cow brat. Just maybe that braid girl was okay. She at least tried to be reasonable. And the book kid. He's calm"

She watched the man getting frustrated and now screaming threats at the girl.

The annoyed leader now barked at his man.

She rolled her eyes.

"Imbecile", slipped her mouth.

It brought the attention of the leader to her.

The man cocked his gun at her.

"You, there! Woman, go calm that girl. Her screaming are driving me nuts."

Rolling her eyes again she stood up and walked over, muttering again about how she hated children.

It seems like she was heard.

The man look at her asking: "If you don't want to I can still shot her"

"Would I be here if I wanted her death?", she retorted rolling her eyes again.

She seemed to be doing this often.

But how else could you react about this imbeciles?

She crouched down in front of the kid and tried to speak to her calmly, but she was ignored.

Annoying brat.

Slap!

The sound was loud even though it was just a light clap, but it stopped the crying.

The girl looked at her fearfully, while the mafia guys just gaped.

"You!", she began.

The kid flinched at her usual annoyed tone in voice, but she was quiet.

"Now tell me why you're crying"

The girl answered in a shaky voice:

"I'm afraid and I want my mommy"

The kid was near crying again. Sobbing.

She sighed resigned before composing into her usual self again.

"Stop that pathetic sobbing of yours wimp! You're coming there now", she pointed towards the hostage place, "and later we're going to search for your mother"

She took the little girl by her hand and led her next to the boxer.

"You extremely good with kids", he hushed impressed.

Did he even saw her hitting the kid?

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason and being hostage was boring.

She must admit the date with Sasagawa was a good one.

Until this.

But it's not like it's his fault the stupid Carcassa imbeciles decided they want to kill Sawada.

Poor boy.

He is a total wimp and afraid of nearly everything, but needs to be the big boss of a mafia famiglia.

And he's to nice and forgiving for his own good.

Bam!

The door of the pizzeria crashed down successfully taking her out of her thoughts.

A kid in white and violet biker suit stepped in.

He was holding his helmet.

She remembered sometimes seeing him and some other kids with Sawada.

It seems he recognize her and Sasawaga, too, but he didn't show it.

"Skull-sama!"

The mafia men with exception of the leader bowed down.

"What are you doing here?", the kid shouted at the men angrily.

They all looked at him.

"We're baiting Vongola Decimo to kill him", the leader answered with a wide grin on his face.

And she just wanted to punch him.

"Are you stupid! Didn't I told the boss not to lay a finger on him!"

The men laughed at him.

"Our boss isn't going to listen to you. And you can do us nothing. You're just a weak coward. Only good for tactics"

Skull glared coldly at them.

In that moment he wasn't just a daredevil, but more like the real devil himself.

"Tell me I'm a weak coward when you survived Reborn. I'm severing my ties with the Carcassa Famiglia"

He turned around to the door and put his helmet on again.

"Vongola Sun Guardian you can do with them what you want"

At this she saw Ryohei grin while the Carcassa men looked confused after the leaving kid.

"EXTREME MAXIMUM CANON!"

None of the men were prepared for the attack.

And none of them stood a chance.

One third of them flew from the sheer force of the punch against or through the wall and became either unconscious or immobile.

The remaining men began to shot furiously at the hostage group in panic.

At she hold her breath.

Until now she had kept her calm, but even she knew fear.

And she didn't want to die yet.

She also couldn't understand why Ryohei was being so calm as if he was sure he didn't die.

He may be able to hit down more than a dozen men with that fist of his, but it doesn't make him able to catch bullets.

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason, but she should would trust someone illogical for once.

And before any bullets could hit anyone red black-chrome-bones framed shields caught them.

"EXTREME! Octopus-Head!"

She knew there was just one person, who was called like that.

Bam!

The wall on the side exploded.

Steps could be heard and out of the dust emerged that smoker monkey followed by the baseball monkey.

"Shut Up, Lawnhead!", screamed the monkey, totally ignoring his surroundings.

The two begun to bicker.

She sighed.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Maa maa, Senpai, Haya-chan. We're still in a hostage situation you know"

He was laughing while he said it.

It didn't seem like he was serious at all.

"Don't call me Haya-chan! You Baseball-Idiot!", one monkey screamed while Sasagawa shouted: "Alright to the EXTREME! Is Sawada alright?"

"He's alright", came a squeaky voice and a moment later the helmet kid came flying back trough the door.

The mafia men winced in sympathy and that Reborn kid stepped in.

"Ciaossu!", he greeted tipping his fedora lightly.

"Go, look for him", he ordered.

"To the EXTREME, Master Pao Pao!", the boxer shouted and turned around to her.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She looked at him.

She made her choice: „I'm coming with you"

She stood up grabbed one full-loaded gun from one of the unconcious men with one hand and the the little girls hand with the other hand.

„I still need to bring her to her mother", she said, when she saw any of them wanted to protest.

No one said a thing.

With that Sasagawa leaded her outside and down the streets.

She followed quickly behind unlocking the safety-mechanism of the gun.

She fastly notice he was taking them to the place with the most explosion sounds.

They came to school.

The first thing she saw through all the smoke and dust was that annoying cow brat of Sawada.

He was throwing grenades.

She decided every strange thing happening from now on, it already happened too many strange things today, was going to be explained by Sawada's group later on, hopefully without herself losing her mind.

Mafia men flew.

And she couldn't help but smile satisfied.

That's for ruining her date.

Then she saw Chrome-chan.

The shy girl was fighting with a trident and seemed to conjure really dangerous and often disturbing things out of thin air and sending them against the enemy.

Standing protectively in front of the students.

Her expression strong and determined.

She knew why she respected the girl from the beginning in spite of her shyness.

The braid girl was standing next to her using some strange attack against the enemy or hitting and kicking with material art moves.

Her boxer monkey jogged to the girls, who was now standing there and watching her creations taking care of the men.

"EXTREME Greeting to you Dokuro! I-Pin!"

"Ano...Hello, Sasagawa-senpai. Hana-chan"

"Ni Hao!"

They greeted them back.

"Do you EXTREMELY know where Sawada is?"

"I-Pin doesn't know. I-Pin sorry"

"I'm sorry. I don't exactly know where, too, but boss must be with Mukuro-sama and the cloud man"

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason and this was not understandable.

She knew who Chrome meant with cloud man and she knew who that Mukuro-sama was.

It was the head prefect and the creepy monkey with the mismatched eyes.

She also knew how a meeting between both of them would end.

The one time the creep had sneaked into the school to see Chrome in school and to scare Sawada.

He immediately got caught by a really angry furious agitated chairman of the disciplinary committee.

They fought.

The school got destroyed or at least a big part of it and the students were scared to hell.

She remembered the creepy monkey used the same summoning thing as the Chrome-chan just now.

He called it illusions, but for her it looked pretty real.

This was going to be explained later, too.

At least the school was closed for one week, while some mysterious sponsor repaired all the damage.

It was probably Sawada now that she knew he was a mafia boss and all.

Poor boy.

Together with both the head prefect and the creep.

How was he going to survive?

"I think we should search for them", she suggested.

Chrome nodded with slight worry in her eyes.

The boxer agreed loudly: "We EXTREMELY should!"

And they left Chrome, I-Pin and the cow brat to take care of the remaining men.

They went again on the search for Sawada.

This time now knowing with whom he was, they moved into the direction of the place, where the most terrified screams and shouts and most sounds of destruction came from.

The hospital.

Right next to a university.

She already began to nearly pity the people there.

Especially Sawada since he was in the middle of it, Dame-Tsuna and a patethic wimp plus most scared coward she knew.

She still did not understand why exactly he was chosen to be a mafia boss.

At least she could somehow understand at least a little bit why they would protect him even if it means working in the mafia.

It was just a little bit unbelievable for even the head prefect and the creep to do so, but maybe it was because of the fights.

Still they wouldn't really listen to him.

Would they?

She was not sure.

Later.

Everything gonna get answered later, she told herself

Right now she needed to concentrate on the situation.

Sasagawa may be able to protect her and the little girl, but this place was still more a war field then a hostage situation.

Even though it was a really big group against a small group of some people.

They passed another restaurant, the flower shop and she saw some familiar faces of the people, who were sometimes visiting Sawada.

Even from the strange psychotic group, that called themself Varia.

Were they also part of the Vongola Famiglia?

But they would never really do something for Sawada.

Would they?

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason and this was sheer impossible.

When they arrived at the hospital and univesity all she could do was gape at the scene in front of her.

She never thought she would ever get to see this.

There, Sawada was standing with flames in his forehead and covering his hands or gloves.

A calm but accusing expression.

Seemingly ignoring his destroyed surrounding.

But that was not the thing, which shocked her even though she has to admit he looked cool like that and fitted him just exactly as good as his gentle side and dame side.

What was more like a wonder to her and would had make her laugh, if she wouldn't had known the consequence was something else.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Decimo of the Vongola was standing there, scolding.

Both the head prefect and the creep.

Without getting hit or anything.

They even hanged their heads in shame as if they were boys scolded by their mother.

Who would have thought that?

It was somehow endearing.

It was cute.

And she smiled slightly as she, Sasagawa and the kid made their way through the ruins to them.

It looked like family.

It felt like family.

Like the group around Sawada always was like no matter how crazy and extra ordinary they were.

And she knew she was included.

She was part of this.

It didn't really matter if she choose this freely or not.

She understood it and she accepted it.

But there was still going to be a lot of explaining to do.

A motion snapped her out of her thoughts.

As if sensing them coming Sawada looked up and waved at them.

"Hello to the EXTREME to you!"

She could faintly hear Sawada wince at the volume, but he smiled at them brightly as they approached, while both the creep and the head prefect disappeared, probably on search for another fight.

Even thought they probably just got scolded at, because of that.

It's really like with kids, who won't stop scheming pranks, knowing in the end the person important to them would not turn their back on them because of such thing.

At least they went in different directions.

"Buon Giorno, Onii-san, Kurokawa-san", he said happily,

"I'm glad you are alright"

Right, just like the kind of person he was.

Always thinking about others first.

Sasagawa shouted: "We alright to the EXTREME! But what is EXTREMELY about you!"

He smiled:

"I'm alright too. The Carcassa Famiglia isn't much of a problem. You know, I just needed to stop the fight between Hibari and Mukro in the end. I wish they wouldn't always fight and make so much damage"

Sawada sighed.

And she could fully understand it.

As the boss he was surely the one to deal with the consequences of whatever his subordinates did.

But she was sure he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"Now, Sawada", she started, "I like to have an explanation"

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason and this may be reasonable.

After the fights and the cleaning she had got the explanation she wanted when they all gathered and the little girl was back with her mother.

Even her friend Kyoko and the girl Haru were there with lunch boxes.

Well, she had asked Ryohei about the whole issue.

He looked like he wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure if he was allowed.

She wanted to tell him that he didn't need to, but Sawada was faster to speak.

He had been suddenly standing next to them.

"Nii-san, you can tell her. I know you trust her and we do too", Sawada had said to him and then turned to her, "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Hana-san. Even though we knew you will probably be involved, but no that you will going to hear about it. You will get a choice. Either if you want to join the famiglia or not, but no matter what going to choose, Hana-san, you will have a place in our family. If you want it"

She had just nodded.

She wasn't a person to do things without thinking things over.

She hadn't heard the whole story, so she won't decide just to make others feel better.

Though...

Ryohei had told her everything.

He had been serious the whole time over.

So he did knew such moments.

Explained the confusing parts as good as he could and answered all her questions.

Afterwards she just had gave him a smile and told him her decision.

He had been delighted.

In the end she had decided to join and accepted being in both the famiglia and family.

Well, now she was sitting in a grand concert hall.

Slightly leaning against her boyfriend she let out a small sigh and relaxed.

They were both silently listening to the beautiful piano music, that was played.

Sawada had invited them as not needed compensation for the ruined date.

She was surprised when she learned about who was performing.

She never had knew that that monkey could even play, but people learn about things they don't know about every day.

Don't they?

Though it was a bit much today.

She regretted nothing.

Despite now dating an idiotic moron, who was to loud.

Because...

"Maybe you really aren't too bad"

She had her reasons.

After all…

Hana Kurokawa was a woman of reason

* * *

**End!**

I hope you enjoyed! Kyuu~!^^

Thank you for reading and please review.

(And, sorry for the bit much rambling at the beginning...So, how was my first try with a One-Shot and this pairing? Good? Bad?)

Oh! Alos, A Thank You! to everyone and everything, what was my Inspiration.

Really, Molte grazie! Grazie mille!^^

Ja ne~


End file.
